The Final Forgiveness
by osmalic
Summary: After two years, Hisoka and Nagare finally meet. (omake shonen-ai) Tsuzuki wants to meet Nagare. Now, Souryuu has to do SOMETHING!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:

I know I said I would write a Sohryuu-Hisoka interaction fic but this was begging to be written after I wrote "Serpent Visions". Is it obvious yet that I'm obsessed with Nagare and Hisoka? ^_^'

The timeline takes **very big liberties and interpretation** of the Kamakura and Gensou Kai chapter. _Especially_ the Kamakura chapter. I tried to be vague about the whole thing but to be able to write this, I just couldn't avoid it. So, really, this is an AU and OOC.

****

The Final Forgiveness

It was a little disconcerting how long ago it seemed that he walked through these halls. Which was utterly ridiculous, of course, since he and Tsuzuki had only been gone a little over two weeks. Still, a lot had happened since then and he bore the scars to prove it. Musing over that very matter, he supposed the scars, given by some Shikigami and some Tenguu, would fade in few days. Only Tsuzuki would insist the need for them to be checked. He had pointed out that Tsuzuki had some scars of his own but by then the older man was wailing over the stack of paper that had piled over his desk during those two weeks and had completely drowned out his voice.

So off he went, walking down the hall to the direction of Watari's lab, muttering to himself about Tsuzuki's natural way of somehow effortlessly convincing him to do what he wanted. He did not really want to go to the lab; all he wanted was a good night's sleep and maybe some few hours of monotonous, boring work to forget the price he had to pay in Gensou Kai. He was tired, irritable, and really sick of the other Shinigamis' questions, equally sick of trying to brush them off. He was barely keeping his empathy in check, suddenly finding himself barraged by human emotions. In Gensou Kai, the only emotions he had felt was Tsuzuki's, and even _that_ was shielded; the rest of the Shikigamis, despite having human form, did not radiate their emotions as humans do. For that, he was immensely grateful.

He passed by an open door that earned him no second glance. It was the interrogation room, barely used, since seldom did they have dead souls, demons, or spirits brought for questioning. Usually, those souls were given to the department handling the passing; the only sign of their existence in Juu-Ou-Cho was the paperwork that appeared on their desk.

He would not have stopped had he not heard Watari's muffled voice coming from the room, "—still, Kurosaki-san."

Kurosaki Hisoka paused and turned his head to the room. The door was barely ajar but the scientist's admonishment was loud enough to escape the small space between it and the doorframe.

There was an answer, a voice dark and low that that it made Hisoka's body still. A pause, then another voice that sounded like Tatsumi-san's before Watari babbled on again, with Hisoka only catching a few words per sentence: "—skin won't really—take care of it but—take a while...So sit still!"

Hisoka walked towards the doorframe and quietly pushed the door open. For a second, memories of his childhood barraged his thoughts and made his blood run cold; the events in Gensou Kai and now this clashed, enough to almost make his emotions snap. Almost.

"Just get it over with as quickly as possible, Wata—" Tatsumi-san's voice stopped as the door creaked open just a little bit, enough though to let the shadow of another person fall into the room.

Hisoka gave a the room a quick glance-over before his eyes settled on the man wearing a traditional yutaka, sitting impatiently as he barely bore Watari's insistence to bandage his arm.

"What," Hisoka asked slowly, "is going on here?"

~ * ~

Tatsumi Seiichiro almost groaned aloud at the sight of the young Shinigami standing by the doorframe. He almost wanted to kick Watari-san and his insistence: _"This will be **fine**, Tatsumi-san. **No one** comes in the interrogation room and 'sides, this'll be over in a jiffy. No one will know, **least** of all _bon_!"_

The three people in the room froze at the new figure. Watari was the quickest to move, with his eyes darting frantically from the boy to the man whose arms he was wrapping in bandages. Kurosaki Nagare's reaction was subtle but still visible: his human eyes widened and his back stiffened.

"What is going on here?" Hisoka repeated. His voice shook as he took one step into the room.

"It's a little difficult to explain," Tatsumi began before Watari interrupted.

"Hisoka, meet Kurosaki Nagare." The blond scientist beamed.

This was, most unfortunately, the wrong tactic. Hisoka's face darkened and his hands clenched at his side as if trying to hold on to his senses. "I **know** who that bastard is!" he screamed. "Why is he here?!"

"I'm dead," Kurosaki-san stated, apparently regaining some of his self composure. "I assume you are, too?"

"You, of all people, should know the answer to that," Hisoka snapped back. He whirled to Tatsumi. "Did he finally kill himself?"

"Bon—" Watari tried again.

"I have the right to know!"

"So you do," Tatsumi drawled as he finally recovered enough self-control to push his glasses frame up the bridge of his nose, "and we are not about to begrudge you from it—even if you demand it from us like a spoiled child."

There was a pause as Hisoka's face turned red, out of embarrassment or anger Tatsumi did not know. He did not wish to find out.

Then, as if realizing that it was up to him to break the tension, Watari bounced and clapped his hand. "Well then, let's begin again. Kurosaki Hisoka, meet Kurosaki Nagare. Kurosaki Nagare, this is one of our elite Shinigami who has been working here for almost three years."

Both the Kurosakis' eyes slid over to him. Tatsumi barely had time to roll his eyes before Watari was ushering him out of the door. "I'm sure you two would like some time alone together so we'll see you later bye!" The door shut behind them.

Watari breathed a sigh of relief at finally escaping the room. "Ah, I think I used the wrong scheme."

"WA-TA-RI-SAAAAAN."

Watari glanced up, only to find in alarm that the shadows around the hallway were closing in on him. "N-now, Tatsumi, we can talk about this like responsible adults, right?"

~ * ~

"You're a Shinigami." Nagare finally spoke.

Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest: a sign of discomfort. He fought the urge to cast his eyes down as he had done when he was a child. "I became one after..." His voice trailed away. In the dimly-lit room he thought he saw his father flinch but dismissed it as a trick of shadows or of his mind. He tried to keep his anger in check. "You're dead, though."

"Yes." There was a slight hitch in the voice. A pause. "Tatsumi-san and Watari-san were the ones who brought me here." Hisoka was about to speak again but Nagare calmly went on, "Your mother is dead as well."

Hisoka froze. "_Kaasama_ is...?"

"Dead," the older Kurosaki repeated then had to brace himself with a grunt when a smaller form threw himself to him, fists pounding his chest.

"You killed her, didn't you, you bastard!" Hisoka screamed, face red with fury. "You killed her like you killed my sister, like you killed me—I hate you, I hate you!"

Nagare's eyes dilated as he bore the accusations before he finally caught the wrists of his son, holding them to the air. Hisoka hissed and struggled but Nagare was bigger and he held fast. The boy thrashed against his grip, one hand freeing itself but before it could make its way towards his father's figure a wider palm connected itself to his face, making a loud resounding _slap_. Stunned, he staggered back and put a hand against his face.

"Restrain yourself," Nagare told him tightly. "This is not how we raised you."

"Your _restraint_ consisted of locking me in a cell," Hisoka retorted.

Something akin to pain flashed in his father's eyes but, of course, Hisoka knew it was impossible. Still, his thoughts were supported by the words Nagare uttered next: "Yes. It was a good thing."

_ "Bastard!"_ Hisoka screamed again, but this time he did not attack. Instead, he sank to the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands. "Even when I'm dead, you still haunt me."

Another pause, then Nagare continued, "You should know what killed her: the Yatonogami."

"That curse," Hisoka mumbled, voice muffled as his lips pressed against his palm. "Was it quick?"

"Do you still feel pain over what happened to her?"

"Someone told me," Hisoka replied, looking up briefly, "that I'm not the monster you studiously believed I am."

A small smile appeared on Nagare's lips and he tilted his head. "No," he agreed, "I knew that."

Hisoka glared up at him. His heart was beating erratically and his brain told him he must have heard wrong, that it shouldn't be this way, but he found himself demanding, "What do you mean?"

"Does it matter?" Nagare asked him easily. "Even if I took back all that happened, you would still not believe me." A pause, as if he was pondering over a matter before he went on, "And I suppose I would not have changed anything that happened."

"Don't you have any regrets?" his son asked dully.

Nagare looked away. "Hisoka-san, after two years of being a Shinigami, you should have learned that regrets are useless."  


"How did she die?"

The older Kurosaki eased himself onto the chair he had sat on, frowning down at the sleeves of his yukata that now concealed the bandages that Watari-san had insisted on wrapping to take care of the wounds that would heal in a few hours. He thought it was useless; they had told him he would be passing on soon. He scratched it idly and wondered how he should answer the question before deciding on telling the truth. "She died screaming."

Hisoka gave a muffled sound which he ignored as he continued, "Which I suppose is a fitting death for someone from our clan. All of us were destined to die in pain: you, your sister, my father, my brother, and I, of course."

The boy hesitated, yet he asked the question that Nagare thought he would not ask: "How did you die?"

"Practically the same." The smile he gave his son was bitter.

"Painfully?"

"I watched the whole clan die," Nagare replied simply as if he did not wish to reveal anymore. "Is it a sufficient answer?"

"Gods," Hisoka muttered brokenly. "And the village?"

"Safe. Tatsumi-san and Watari-san helped. You'll have to ask them for the details; I cannot remember all that they did."

"I'm sorry," Hisoka choked out, again burying his face in his hands. "I still hate you, but I wish...I wish I could have taken the burden off you...that I could have done _something_..."

"But you couldn't have," Nagare interrupted and his voice was the gentlest sound Hisoka had heard from him. "I have never wished to deny you your death." His voice dropped a notch. "That was the only way to save you, after all."

"You bastard," Hisoka said again but his voice now was hollow. His mind was in turmoil. Somehow, this was the closest he ever had to a conversation with his father and he found himself thanking him while continuing to condemn him. He could not easily forgive, after all, sixteen years of hatred that had welled in his heart. But, he supposed, he could try to understand.

With that in mind, Hisoka looked up and reached out blindly. His fingers touched his father's face, tips lightly brushing against the eyes that closed at his caress. Slowly, fearfully, Hisoka let down his emotional barriers and with his empathy **_reached_**for the memories that his father kept hidden, locked away.

When he entered, there was almost blind panic, if from his father or from himself Hisoka could not discern, yet he pursued and he was met with an emotion that he knew well: shame. As a child, Hisoka had been ashamed that he was not the son his parents had wished for him to be; now, he knew that his father was also ashamed that he was not the son _his_ own father wish for him to be, was ashamed that he was hated so much that he bore the evil god in his body without complaint, ashamed that he was not able to protect the village with his own strength. Deeper, deeper, Hisoka plunged into the locked emotion, desperately trying to push aside the surface feelings that cried for his attention and wished to wayside his search. _There, **there**_...an affection that was guarded so secretively that he would not have believed it existed.

Hisoka almost wept. _This _was the proof that his father was human.

And with that memory of emotion he opened his eyes to find that he was sprawled over his father, their right hands locked together. It fascinated him that their fingers could touch and entwine: so different yet so painfully same. Nagare had an arm around his waist to keep him balanced but as soon as he saw that Hisoka was already stirring, he made a move to separate, only Hisoka discovered that his own left hand was still cupping his father's face.

And Kurosaki Nagare had tears streaming from his eyes.

"This isn't forgiveness," Hisoka clarified. He knew he was emotionally exhausted, the Gensou Kai events and this revelation now taking its toll on him. With this excuse in mind, he let himself slump against his father, easing a bit. He felt like a child again, wishing for comfort that only a parent could give. "You should remember...this isn't forgiveness."

"I never expected you to forgive me," Nagare told him and his voice remained the same.

"Good." Hisoka buried his face in his father's neck. "'Cause I never will." And with that he closed his eyes again, not noticing the single tear that escaped his eye. "_Tousama_, you don't deserve forgiveness."

For the first time in years, Nagare held his sleeping son in his arms and allowed himself to smile at the sensation of holding someone of his flesh and blood. Without malice. Without shame. "Never in a million years," he murmured, "did I think I deserve it."

~ end ~

more notes: Stay tuned for the _omake!_ which will be uploaded next time. 


	2. omake!

First of all, thank you very much to those who reviewed! I never knew there would be Nagare fans out there, I seriously thought I was the only one. ^_^' I don't really know what's happening beyond those chapters translated by Theria-san and I only own up to book 11, but I'm doing my best in trying to keep this in character. Thanks for your support! And here are answers to some of the questions:  
**kireira** - Nagare's bewildered about that too (that's why he's impatient) but I think it's just Watari's nature. He _needs_ to see those wounds treated or it will haunt him for the rest of his dead life.  
**Psychopathic Sisters** - Here's the sequel. I'm sending you a separate e-mail as a reply. Thanks very much! ^_^  
**Meritite** - Yes, this fic _was_ hard to write. I love confrontations but to actually write one is so difficult. For me, Hisoka did that because he knew it would be the last time he and Nagare would ever speak so he just risked it. Not to mention that this would be the final step for the whole Gensou Kai arc: Hisoka's becoming powerful enough to accept and overcome his weakness. Although he can't forgive, the least he could do is understand, right? ^_^  
**Twylise** - I would love to! I haven't met a lot of Nagare fans; my friends are more inclined towards Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Muraki. I love the whole Kurosaki clan, even Nagare's brother. They're just so dysfunctional. Of course, I consider Rico and Kurikara as part of the Kurosaki, too. ^_~  
**Kanon*A** - I've never heard of the other unaired 13 episodes. Maybe it's still being planned or it was just shown. Sorry. Actually, Nagare (Hisoka's father) is the only speaking character here who was never shown in the anime. He and some other mentioned characters (the _Tenguu_, the Yatonogami, Rui [Hisoka's mother], Nagare's brother whose name I forgot, and Hisoka's sister with his same name) are from the manga, during the simultaneous double storylines taking place after the Kyoto arc. ^_^' Thanks for reading it even though I it must be difficult to review it. I'm thrilled to know you liked it even though the story is hard to understand.  
And for the rest who reviewed, thank you very much!! ^_____^ And now, on with the **o-ma-ke!**

**Note:** Weirdly enough, the idea for this _omake_ came before the serious first story. This was supposed to be humorous but I really don't think it's funny at all. O_o I'm just not a very funny person, I guess. Anyway, this takes place right after the first fic. It's up to you if you want to take this seriously as a continuation or as a separate gag.  
**Major spoilers and liberal interpretations** on the Kamakura and Gensou Kai arc.

** Warning:** Shonen ai (Tsuzuki/Hisoka). Determined Tsuzuki. Hisoka in denial. Creepy Nagare and Tatsumi. Hyper Watari. Kurikara-the-new-punching-bag. Over-analyzing cactus. Proceed with caution.

**The Final Forgiveness _(o-ma-ke!)_**

Tsuzuki Asato raced down the halls, almost colliding into one of the workers who only cursed at him before he was forgotten. He had heard a stray talk from one of the Shinigami that Kurosaki Nagare had died and was in Juu-Ou-Cho. He didn't have much time; Tatsumi and Watari might be on their way to pass him on!

Skidding when he came to a hallway, he remembered the talks: the ] mysterious man was in the interrogation room. Picking his pace, he quickly sidestepped another worker.

_Please, don't let me be too late!_ He thought to himself, trying not to let himself panic.

"Tsuzuki-san!" he heard Tatsumi shout from somewhere behind him. "No running in the hall—"

"Emergency!" he screeched and almost slid when he came to a stop, his shoes making a loud squeaking sound as he forced friction to do its work on the leather and the marble ground.

Behind him, he could hear footsteps trying to catch up to him. "Emergency?!" Watari cried out.

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi called, sounding furious. "You may not enter there—"

"_Bon_ and his father—" Watari interrupted.

"They won't appreciate it," Tatsumi cried, trying to pull Tsuzuki back but the Shinigami only brushed his touch away. The aura around him sizzled and burned with determination.

Watari took a step forward. "Uh—Tsuzuki, I don't think there's any danger."

"It's an emergency!" Tsuzuki snapped.

"He won't kill—" Tatsumi began but the purple-eyed Shinigami had already stepped into the room.

"Kurosaki Nagare-san!" Tsuzuki Asato, wielder of (theoretically) twelve Shikigami, elite Shinigami of seventy-so years, with his blood not consisting not only of human origins but also of demonic DNA, stepped into the room with his voice booming. "I have something to settle with you!"

"That's why I told you Kurosaki-san and _bon _are settling it on their own!" Watari hastened to say, frantically tugging at Tsuzuki's coat.

Kurosaki Nagare carefully stood, still keeping an arm around his sleep-induced son. "Yes, that is me." His voice was controlled and in check. He gave Tsuzuki an intense glance.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's voice was confused and he stepped away from his father to watch the exchange. "What's going on?"

"Is this your father, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, never taking his eyes off the older Kurosaki.

"Yeah." Hisoka blinked. "What—"

"Very well!" Tsuzuki took a step forward, then another.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said from behind, "I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Keep out of this, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki warned.

Nagare continued to watch him warily. He refused to back down despite the burning aura that surrounded this Shinigami. He did not have to look at his son to know that the air in the room had become tense. Instead, he braced himself and clenched his hands to fists, wondering what would happen next. "Is it important?" he asked instead.

"Yes." When he was around a meter away from Kurosaki Nagare Tsuzuki suddenly bowed low and shouted, "I would like to ask your permission to marry your son!"

Complete and utter silence.

Broken only by Hisoka's loud: **_"Eeehh?!" _**Behind Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari facefaulted.

Nagare blinked. "Interesting."

"I am Tsuzuki Asato, Shinigami of 70 years. I have been Hisoka's partner since he began his job as a Shinigami. If you please, I have prepared a resume and bio-data." Tsuzuki straightened to hand over a folder to the older Kurosaki.

A vein popped on Hisoka's forehead. "This is not a job interview, _ baka!"_

Meanwhile, Nagare received the folder and flipped it open, scanning it briefly before he gave a small sound. "Impressive, Tsuzuki-san."

"Really?" Tsuzuki perked up.

Another vein appeared on Hisoka's head as he whirled to his father. "TOU-SA-MA!" he cried. "You're joking!"

Nagare turned a page. "And you have a background on dance?"  


"Yes, yes, my _neesan _taught me." Tsuzuki nodded.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Hisoka shouted.

Suddenly, a hand was on Hisoka's shoulder. He turned to find Watari barely keeping tears of happiness from streaming down his face. "You're so lucky, _bon!_" he sobbed. "Can I be your bridesmaid?"

**"WHAT?!"**

"It's remarkable how you managed to hold on to this job for quite a number of years, Tsuzuki-san." Nagare looked up, nodding approvingly.

Tsuzuki beamed. "Is it? I'm not one to complain though. The pay is a little low but I manage somehow."

"Tatsumi-san, _do_ something," Hisoka raged.

Tatsumi shook his head. "I don't think this should be taken seriously, Kurosaki-kun."

_"Please,_ bon?!" Watari wheedled.

"However, this talk concerning income is disturbing." And here Nagare flipped into the next page. "It states here that you owe this department quite a lot amount of money. I would rather not allow my son to marry someone who will not be able to give him a comfortable life."

This sent Tsuzuki in near tears. "Oh...but I love him," he said quickly. "And I'm sure he loves me too...right?" He turned to Hisoka.

A fist connected to Tsuzuki's jaw. "Don't assume!" Hisoka fumed.

"See?" Tsuzuki beamed again despite the funny way his jaw was creaking. "That's how Hisoka shows his love."

"Will you—"

"Aha, I've got it!" Nagare closed the folder with a snap and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I've just remembered the dowry the Kurosaki Clan has for the sole heir."

Tsuzuki blinked. "Dowry?"

Tatsumi's ear twitched. "Dowry?"

"Of course! As one of the oldest clans in Japan, the Kurosaki must not be without wealth. Hisoka is still the sole heir of the Kurosaki clan and I died as the owner of the estates. Since the clan is now dead and with no heir living, Hisoka is still the rightful owner of the wealth."

"Wealth?" Tsuzki sounded confused.

"Wealth?" Tatsumi sounded intrigued.

"The dowry will be more than enough to pay for the amount you owe the department, to give you and my son a lavish wedding as well as honeymoon, and to let you live in luxury for at least 200 years. And then some."

"Whoooooaaa." Watari whistled. "You sure got a lot of dough, _bon._"

Hisoka glared at him. "Of course we have, the antiques in our house date from 500 years before or older, and the estate value is—waitaminute!"

"Only," Nagare continued seriously, "Tsuzuki-san, you must have a lawyer so we can sign papers immediately. You _do_ have one, don't you?"

Tsuzuki's posture drooped. "No," he mumbled. "I never really thought of that, but I'll try to find one, I'm sure someone here—"

"Fear not!" Glasses glazed, smile wide, formal wear strictly in place, Tatsumi placed his hands over Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I, Tatsumi Seiichirou, used to be a lawyer before I died and therefore will gladly represent Tsuzuki Asato."

"I thought you were a clerk, Tatsumi—ouch!" Watari was immediately kicked away.

"Tatsumi!" Tears appeared in Tsuzuki's eyes and he did not make a move to brush them away as he was overcome with sheer joy. "Thank you! I'm so glad you're my friend!"

Tatsumi took Tsuzuki's hands in his and stared into his eyes, smiling gently. "Of course, Tsuzuki-san. We've been friends since I first came into this department. You have always helped me whenever I needed help. Now, it is my turn to help you."

"Tatsumi~" Tsuzuki began to weep.

"I demand 50 percent of the dowry." Tatsumi smiled.

"Tatsumi~" Tsuzuki's weeping was now earnest.

"And Hisoka—" Tatsumi turned to Hisoka and clasped their hands together, ignoring the younger Shinigami's sputterings. "—I heartily congratulate you for your choice."

"What choice?!"

Nagare nodded. "I shall draw the papers as soon as possible. Tatsumi-san, do you have someone who can access my accounts and transfer the money to another account?"

Glasses glinting, Tatsumi whirled around and pointed to his most recent partner. "Watari!" he ordered.

"That's where _I_ come in," Watari announced cheerfully. He winked at Tsuzuki. "Don't worry, we'll do this extra quick so you can get married as soon as possible. Just make sure I have a _beautiful _bridesmaid dress!"

"I have such great friends," Tsuzuki announced happily.

"So your passing on will be postponed for a while," Watari continued, turning to Nagare. "I suppose you would want to give your son away."

"Of course!" Nagare nodded seriously, crossing his arms. "What father would not wish to see his only heir marching down the aisle dressed in a beautiful kimono, on his way to become the bride of an elite Shinigami?"

"Speaking of heir," Tsuzuki interrupted, "where's Hisoka?"

~ * ~

"Oh." Kurikara-Ryuu-Ou blinked in confusion at the figure who stood before him, holding a backpack. "You're back sooner than we expected."

Hisoka heaved a sigh upon the sight of his two Shikigami. Rico was jumping up and down at his feet and for once, he did not mind. "Things are getting crazy out there. More than the usual, that is."

"Yeah, I heard." Kurikara smirked as he flicked a stray stone towards the rubble of a ruined castle. "Heard you're gonna get married?" His leer was cut short with the help of Hisoka's fist.

Rico excitedly bounced into Hisoka's arms. "So," he said cheerfully, "_are _you going to stay for a while, Hisoka-kun?"

Hisoka heaved a sigh and gave a wan smile. "It looks like it."

"How long?"

"Very, _very_ long."

**~ end ~**

**Rico:** _(bouncing in his pot) _Welcome, _amigos_**,** to the _omake's omake: _** "Lecture Us, Rico-chan!"** The case study for my analysis is for my Master Hisoka and his whole Kurosaki clan and their tendency to resort to "violent love". Saa~ let's begin!  
_(begin slide show)_ We begin with Hisoka-sama's childhood. _ (shows stick figures of little Hisoka sobbing and stick Nagare with a cape looming scarily over Hisoka with a bubble next to it: "I love you!")_ Nagare-san locked Hisoka-sama up and said he's a monster but we actually discover that he still loves him. If you please show the next slide...yes.  
_ (shows another badly drawn stick figure of a woman with serpent body instead of feet and pulling at a man wearing a kimono; beside the serpent-woman is another bubble saying "I love you!") _Kasane, Nagare's first wife, mentioned that she made the kimono for him, a sign of obvious love, while she tried to drown him in the nearby lake.

**Tatsumi:** That was me! She was going to drown **me!**

**Rico:** _(coughing)_ And now slide 3. Here, we have...eh? What's this? _(peers closely to a slide with stick figure of someone in an elaborate dress)_

**Watari:** _(grinning)_ That's my design for Hisoka-kun's wedding gown!

**Nagare: **I disapprove! _ (cough)_ The wedding must be traditional, therefore Hisoka must wear kimono.

**Rico:** So in conclusion of this study... _(pulls down the last slide of stick-figure Tsuzuki with puppy ears and tail sobbing as another stick figure of Hisoka beats him with the bubble next to him declaring "I love you!")_ We all know now, _ amigos, _that Hisoka-sama really **does** love Tsuzuki-san!

**Hisoka:**_ (barely being restrained by Kurikara)_ WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY, YOU CACTUS?!

**Tsuzuki:**_ (weepy-eyed) _Hisoka-cha~n! _(heart heart)_

**Watari:** _(looking dazed)_ How...perverse.

**Rico:** THE END!! ^_^

**-truly the end-**

**more notes:** I always wanted to write a fic with Rico and Hisoka as the main characters. After the Sohryuu-Hisoka thing, I guess.

**(spoilers)** I know Rico's dead but I really, really like him so I revived him. Maybe this is a new Rico that Hisoka caught? ^_^'


	3. omake 2!

the final forgiveness omake 2 

**Author's Notes: **The last part of "The Final Forgiveness". This really went out of hand. Thanks to everyone who commented! I'm sorry it began seriously then became silly. I hope you like this, although this became weird and there are now two omake's omake at the end. A lot of Shikigamis make their appearances here; I really like them all and I've always wanted to make a fic about them. (working on it!)

BTW, nobody asked, but I wanted to explain that I used the spelling "Rico" instead of "Riko" because although there's a kanji to the name, Hisoka's way of calling Rico is in katakana, indicating foreign language. Since Rico throws in random foreign (Spanish) words and "Rico" being a Spanish name, I just used that spelling instead of the original.

And lastly, a comment to one of the reviewers **Psycho Sisters**: are you referring to Rico the cactus or Rico the actor? ^_^'

**Hei-Hei** - this cat-like shikigami with wings. I think they only appear when there's a drought, but they're cute and Tsuzuki gets to sleep with them and one of them gets to hang around Touda's head. ^_^'

**Yami no Matsuei, characters, worlds, events, are owned by Matsushita Yoko.  
Major OOC's alert! Reluctant Hisoka, screaming Kurikara, wise cactus, creepier serpent and dragon shikigamis, and other shikigami galore.**

**~ * ~ * ~**

The young boy lounged over the bridge railings, watching the sunset peacefully. His blondish hair swept over his face as the breeze picked and whispered over his ears, soothing nonsense that he did not care to listen intently to. It really was peaceful here. He couldn't think troubling thoughts whenever he watched the sunset. It was always beautiful here in Gensou Kai.

His fingers absent-mindedly touched the place beside him and he started to discover that his companion had apparently gone. "Rico?" he called out.

"There he is!" Kurikara's cheerful voice announced from somewhere behind him.

Kurosaki Hisoka turned just in time to see two squealing figures rush towards him. "Kurikara Ryuu Ou, you **TRAITOR**!" he screamed.

**The Final Forgiveness  
omake 2**

Souryuu awoke to find, for the first time in many days, that the pain in his body was actually bearable. With this, he rewarded himself with a hiss and a feral grin, thanking any Higher Being that watched over him and the other shikis that he could finally roar at everyone. He had known for several days now that Byakko had been continuously stealing from the kitchens, that a random Shiki had broken a priceless vase in the library, that Suzaku and Touda had managed to destroy half the Imperial Garden, that Kijin and Kurikara had uprooted some forest trees in their sparring match, and that Genbu-sama had molested no less than eight of his female staff. Knowing they were all acting like children and him not being able to yell at them was making him irritable.

Hopping out of bed, he pressed at his sides gingerly, grimacing at the new scars over his skin. He did not give himself time to lament how these newly-healed wounds would mangle his beautiful scales; instead he searched for his slippers before realizing that no serving woman arrived to help him. Frowning, he plucked his ornate robes from the chair where it was draped and shrugged it on. Baaya was usually awake and fussing over him at this time.

"Ah! Hold on, I said!" a muffled voice came from outside.

His frown deepened as he searched his table for his ribbon. That was surely Genbu-sama. Souryuu's scowl made way for the grin as he flung the massive doors open.

Sure enough, Genbu was scampering after a maid, howling, "Wait, wait! I just want to ask if—"

"Genbu-san!" he roared, hands resting themselves over his hips. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The two figures before him froze and turned to him. The woman gave him a grateful smile before curtsying hurriedly and disappearing just as fast. Souryuu was equally grateful for the immediate departure: he did not appreciate someone catching his jaw dropping as he stared at the older shiki.

Genbu looked up at him, bushy eyebrows wiggling appreciatively. "Well-well, you're awake! So, which do you prefer: tulips or chrysanthemums?" He gestured at the two wreaths positioned on top of his head.

Souryuu forced his mouth to work once more. "What for?" he demanded just as three Hei-Heis fluttered blissfully past him, garlands of off-white Baby's Breath strung around their necks. "Wh—what is that?!" he sputtered.

Genbu twirled around and Souryuu had to duck to avoid the random swinging of the old man's staff. "Why, they're _Hei-heis _ with _flowers,_ Souryuu-san! I hardly thought your brain will dwindle after that long fight."

"But what _for,_ Genbu?" Souryuu demanded once more. At the corner of his eye, he started when he saw another Hei-Hei pop out from one of his priceless vat. "What the—?"

Genbu raised a shaggy eyebrow. He appeared to be amused. "Didn't you know?" he asked wisely. "Our master is getting married."

"Master?" Stunned silence.

"Tsu-zu-ki!" Genbu nodded.

"TSUZUKI?!" Souryuu exploded. He could see his day steadily going downhill. "And with whom_,_ may I ask?"

But Genbu was already fussing over his staff. "I think I have to ask someone to paint flowers over this as well."

"With _whom, _Genbu-san?" Souryuu stressed, looming over the older man.

But Genbu did not seem the slightest bit intimidated. Instead, he huffed and glared as much as his half-present side of the face could huff at the bigger man hovering over him threateningly. "You need to ask?" He cocked his head pleasantly.

"It can't be—" Souryuu froze. His head moved so quickly that his neck actually snapped. "That goddamn _idiot_, I will _ not_ forgive him! Where is he?!"

"Just follow the screams," Genbu told him. "Now, the chrysanthemum or—"

"There will be NO wedding, not unless I can help it!" And with a flourish of robes and half-fastened hair, a steaming Souryuu stalked off through the hallway and disappeared into one of the connecting halls.

Genbu cocked a head at the direction Souryuu took. He had never questioned the other Shiki's uncanny sense of direction, especially when it came to Tsuzuki. At the thought of his master, his face broke into another grin and he hummed to himself, resolved in finding someone else to ask his important question concerning tulips and chrysanthemums.

~ * ~

Souryuu did not have to look long; as Genbu said, he just followed the shouts and yells and he had only turned a few sharp corners before he found Tsuzuki Asato sitting on the hallway floor, just outside one room. His master and friend looked surprised and infinitely pleased to see him. "Souryuu!" he shouted.

Souryuu had to brace himself just before Tsuzuki hurtled himself into his arms. Giving a small grunt, he pushed the shinigami away and held him at arms' length, ignoring the pouts and struggles Tsuzuki gave to hug him once more. "I have heard grave news from Genbu," he began.

But Tsuzuki only beamed. "I was wondering when someone would get around telling you! I just arrived yesterday but they said you were still weak so I didn't impose—isn't this great?!" he exclaimed.

Souryuu shook his head. "Tsuzuki, surely you—" He paused as another muffled scream followed by evil female laughter drifted from the room. "What's going on in there?" he asked sharply.

Tsuzuki glanced at the door briefly. "Oh, Hisoka's in there with Saya and Yuma. They're trying to fit him into his wedding clothes."

The shikigami tried hard not to wince as something crashed inside. "Tsuzuki," he began again slowly, "_surely_ you don't mean to actually go ahead and _wed _this…boy. You are too good for him." There was another crash against the door. Souryuu's grip on Tsuzuki's shoulders tightened.

"But Hisoka's JUST right, Souryuu!" Tsuzuki told him happily. He frowned at the direction of the door. "Although they're taking a while. Saya and Yuma wouldn't let me enter because they said it's bad luck for the groom to see his wife before the wedding. _I_ think it's just a mean Western tradition." Amazingly enough he managed a scowl that actually looked like a fond grin.

"Does…the boy approve of this plan?" Souryuu loathed having to say the boy's name unless he needed to.

Tsuzuki drooped partially. "Um…well, sort of. He hasn't _really_ said yes…" He began to fidget; Souryuu was like a father figure to him and he really _did_ want his approval. Then he brightened. "But Hisoka's father is there and he approved so I guess that's okay, right?" He sounded anxious.

_Hisoka's father…_Souryuu straightened and made his way towards the door.

"Oh!" Tsuzuki appeared startled. "Well, I don't think they'd appreciate having someone barge in there—"

"But this is _my_ quarters," Souryuu declared loudly just as he pushed the doors open.

Immediately, something small and abhorrent dressed in half-fastened elaborate kimono rushed to his back as if for protection. "I'm sorry for starting the war," Kurosaki Hisoka babbled, eyes wide and frightened, darting looks into the room. "I'm sorry for your injuries and for Koujirou-san's wing, and the loss of many Tenguu. I'm sorry you had to learn all kinds of bad things about the Golden Emperor, but _please_ save me!"

"Hisoka-chan!" two females squealed, each holding different sets of _obi._ "We're not finished!"

Hisoka gripped Souryuu's robes and the shiki felt a momentary pity for him._ "Please,"_ he begged.

Souryuu sighed. The things he did for Tsuzuki. "Now, listen here," he said sharply, "I am the Eastern Guardian Souryuu and I want to talk to this boy's relative."

From the corner of the room came a slight movement and Souryuu turned only to find a lean and graceful man slink from the shadows and emerge into the light. His hair shone the exact same color as the boy's. Dressed in a simple yet richly-woven yukata, the man brushed long bangs from his eyes that revealed sharp green pupils. Souryuu found his breath catching and he barely registered that the two females sulkily fell back. "I am Kurosaki Nagare, Hisoka's father," the man said.

Behind him, Hisoka made a small sound of either relief or dread.

Tsuzuki stepped up next to Souryuu. "As I said," he said nervously, "Kurosaki Nagare-san had given his approval to me."

"Kurosaki Nagare, eh?" Souryuu stepped closer and was impressed when the other man did not back down. He opened his mouth, only to find that his sensitive tongue had latched unto a scent that was not entirely…unpleasant. Instead, the boy's father stood straighter and watched him warily. Souryuu breathed again and was delighted to find he had not been wrong. The man, despite having human eyes, had the scent and movements that screamed _ water serpent._ "And you gave my master, Tsuzuki Asato, permission to wed your son?"

"Yes, that is correct," Nagare replied carefully.

Souryuu turned to his heels and again put his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders. "Let me be one of the first to wish you a happy wedding."

Tsuzuki beamed. Beside him, Hisoka groaned.

~ * ~

Touda did not like people. He did not like crowds, neither did he like Hei-Heis (and here, he plucked from his head a Hei-Hei shiki that had started to fall asleep with his hair as blanket). He cared for nothing (except getting out of Suzaku's way) and cared for no one (except for Tsuzuki, but that's different). That was why he tried to repress his irritation when Tsuzuki called him down from the roof.

"Hey, Touda!" Tsuzuki shouted. "We need to fit your robes."

"What, leather isn't good enough anymore?" Touda called back grumpily, though he obeyed. His irritation grew when Suzaku and Kourin came out next to Tsuzuki. He almost turned back.

Suzaku sniffed. "Here's your garments." She flung it at his direction.

Tsuzuki sweatdropped. "Oi, oi, even though that's really a Shiki's clothes, I just borrowed some of the stuff from Kurosaki-san, so _please_ take care!" Under his breath, he added, "Tatsumi will also make me pay even though Kurosaki-san insisted it's alright to use."

Touda unfolded the heavy garment carefully. "I suppose I am to take part in this ceremony of yours," he said unhappily.

"All of you are," Tsuzuki affirmed. "Tenkou gets to throw flowers. Even my friends from Enma Cho came over, including my boss. Genbu is performing the ceremonies while all of you witness. Isn't it great?!"

"I am to play the opening song!" Kouchin announced happily, strumming her biwa. She danced lightly over the stone steps.

"It's really exciting, Tsuzuki," Suzaku told Tsuzuki warmly before she shot a glare at Touda. "You! Put it on now!"

"You're not my master," Touda grumbled but Tsuzuki was nodding at him eagerly so he threw the Imperial Robes over his shoulder and trudged towards the interior of the palace. There, he looked for an empty room where he could change out of his clothes.

"…and this is where we conduct the formal hearings," came Souryuu's husky voice from around the corner. "When you leave these halls, you shall come upon the garden that—oh. Touda." His voice barely masked his irritation at being interrupted.

Touda nodded and was about to leave when he suddenly noticed the man standing next to Souryuu, watching him with sharp eyes. The features bore a striking resemblance to Tsuzuki's young partner but that wasn't what caught his attention. The scent—"Good afternoon," he said, surprised to find himself speaking.

Souryuu made a small sound of impatience. "This is Kurosaki Hisoka's father, Nagare-san."

"I see." Touda slinked closer, ignoring Souryuu's furious glare. "You…have encountered a water serpent recently, haven't you?"

Kurosaki Nagare blinked. "I—yes, I have."

"I see." A small, dangerous smile formed on Touda's face. "I, too, am a serpent shikigami, although my element is fire. Although," he rushed to add when a knot of wariness crept into the other's eyes, "I hope I do not give off the same scent of evil that the serpent you encountered have. _Not_ that I am saying you smell evil." Touda cursed his inability to talk without using his brain.

Souryuu more or less pushed him away. "Well, I was just showing Kurosaki-san the outline of _my_ quarters," he stressed, locking into a glaring match with the other shiki. "We _do_ have a wedding to attend."

"You agreed?" Touda hoped he did not sound _ too_ surprised.

"For Tsuzuki to be wed to that boy—to Hisoka? Of course." The dragon shiki's voice became louder with emphasis. "After all, Tsuzuki seeks my approval just as much and who am I to deny him happiness?" He stressed the words _my_, _I_, and _happiness._

For the first time in his life, Touda felt like really challenging Souryuu. "I see. Well, then if you excuse me, I have to do _ my_ own part for Tsuzuki's _happiness_." He stalked off, careful to let his gaze linger at Nagare-san and let his own shoulders brush against Nagare's.

Behind him, he could hear Souryuu resuming his talk: "And you should meet my children, Tenkou and Kijin. I imagine they must be somewhere here."

"Oh." Nagare sounded impressed and intrigued. "You have children of your own?"

"Wonderful children!" Souryuu gave a rich laugh. "Well, I try to me modest, but a father must be proud of his own children, I always say."

Touda gritted his teeth and tried not to look back at the two figures walking away.

~ * ~

Hisoka wanted to hit someone. _Anyone_.

Left alone in the room with his hands unable to reach and pull the strings holding the obi together (Saya had secured it elaborately and had commented that the sleeves prevented him from really reaching towards his back), he wanted something to throw and yell at scream at. Tsuzuki, for starters. He couldn't help the heated flush that climbed his face as he thought about him. A _husband?!_ What had gotten into Tsuzuki's head, asking permission from his father without consulting him first? And his father, next. Of course, there was—

"Lookin' _good_!" Rico whistled beside him, hopping around in his pot as he peered up at his shinigami master.

"Shut up, cactus," Hisoka muttered, twitching.

"What have you done?!" a voice howled.

Hisoka looked up just as a shorter character rushed up to him, dressed in lavishly decorated red and golden kimono. Kurikara Ryuu Ou, despite the scar on his right eye, looked particularly childish as he glared up at his master shinigami. "What have you done?!" Kurikara shouted again. "This—this—this is the ultimate—" He was trembling with anger.

Hisoka smiled evilly. Well. Something good was actually coming out of this. "Oh, I don't know, Kurikara," he told his shiki dismissively. I think the golden flowers on your head look particularly cute."

"Don't call me cute!" Kurikara cried out. "That—_Watari_ put some kind of ward on my head and now the flowers won't come off!"

"But you're a 'flower girl'," Hisoka pointed out, grinning. "Only you and Tenkou-chan can be 'flower girls'. You're supposed to throw flowers at the guests."

"If you think this is revenge, _boy,_" Kurikara began.

But Hisoka interrupted: "Oh, yes. Sweet, sweet revenge." He laughed softly.

Rico stepped back. The auras permeating in the room was building and he felt like he was being drained of his water. Kurikara _is_ a fire shiki, after all. "Oi, I think the ceremony's about to start," he said.

"Tatsumi-san and Watari-san are back from the bank already?" Hisoka asked, surprised. Trust those two to find a way to make fund-transferring of two dead people quick. Suddenly, he found his heart beating faster. Panic was beginning to seep into his bones. "Is this really happening? Is this? Kurikara!" He turned to his shiki pleadingly but Kurikara only flicked a stray flower petal at him and huffed.

Suddenly, the doors were thrown wide open to reveal Kijin, smiling at Hisoka kindly. "It's time."

Hisoka's eyes widened and he backed away. "Nooooo!"

~ * ~

When Nagare had insisted that the wedding be Japanese style in tradition to the Kurosaki clan's heritage, Watari had managed to convince him to let Western style be used although he had relented that kimonos and yukatas be the primary attire.

Tenkou, along with a sullen Kurikara, flung flower petals towards the guests as a widely grinning Watari, dressed in golden red kimono as the bridesmaid, stood next to the rather imposing Tatsumi, whom Tsuzuki had chosen as the best man. Before them lay the witnesses and guests, mostly fellow shinigami from Enma Cho (Terazuma had been convinced despite being reluctant to enter Gensou Kai due to his shikigami's state, much less attending his enemy's wedding). Konoe mopped his forehead and looked paternally proud as two of his elite shinigami stood together before the Northern Guardian Genbu, along with his assistant Rikugou, to announce their love before the world.

"Do you, Asato, vow to love, honor, and respect Hisoka?" Genbu intoned.

Tsuzuki smiled at his bride. "Of course," he affirmed.

Hisoka blushed and looked away, cursing his skin features.

"Do you also vow to wash his clothes, fix his bed, feed him, and do your best at work so you won't have to bring home a non-existent paycheck?" Genbu demanded.

Tsuzuki gave a weak laugh and Hisoka nodded seriously.

"I think those are the wrong words," Rikugou murmured to Genbu.

Genbu glared up at him. "You are only an assistant!" he complained loudly.

"But you're speaking the wrong words!" the scholar insisted.

"It's actually important, Rikugou. Honestly, children nowadays! They never listen to their elders." Genbu shook his head, unaware of the vein that was now showing on Rikugou's temple, right next to the eye that was beginning to widen menacingly.

"Gen-bu-sen-sei—"

Hisoka leaned forward. "Can you also make him promise never to cook for me, especially when I'm weak and unable to say no to anything?"

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki sounded as if he was about to cry.

Genbu nodded in understanding and even Rikugou looked thoughtful. "I think that is acceptable. Do you agree then, Tsuzuki?" Rikugou turned to his shinigami and Genbu looked affronted that he had not been consulted first.

Tsuzuki wilted but he turned to his bride and seemed to regain his strength. He nodded. "Of course! Anything for Hisoka-chan!"

Hisoka's mouth twitched again. "Baka," he muttered.

From the crowd, there was a bawling sound and everyone turned to see Watari weeping into his handkerchief, leaning on Tatsumi who was red-faced and looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry," the scientist sobbed. "Weddings always make me cry. You're so lucky, _bon_!"

Tatsumi-san rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up," he muttered, patting his partner awkwardly, trying not to meet anyone's gazes.

Nagare was positioned rightly between Souryuu and Touda. Suzaku kept shooting sympathetic glances at the older Kurosaki and frosty gazes at Touda, but the three seemingly did not notice. Instead, Souryuu and Touda kept shooting glares at each other, gazes locking over Nagare's oblivious head. The older Kurosaki had his eyes only on Hisoka.

Then, Souryuu bent and whispered to Nagare's ear, to which the other man nodded and replied to in a low voice. Touda appeared stunned, then annoyed and he uneasily said something to Nagare, who also nodded at his direction.

Forgetting about Genbu's droning voice for a moment, Hisoka leaned over to Tsuzuki to whisper urgently, "Your shikis are flirting with my father!"

Tsuzuki glanced at them and grinned. "So they are. I never thought both Souryuu and Touda would actually act like the same person." He watched for a while. "I think if Suzaku didn't really respect Souryuu and hate all things Touda likes, she would also flirt with him."

Hisoka couldn't believe it. Tsuzuki was taking it all in stride! "Your _shikis_ are _flirting _with _my father,"_ he stressed.

"I think your father's flirting back," Tsuzuki observed.

It certainly didn't seem so to Hisoka, but he had to admit that his father was entertaining both shikis' attention and seemingly appeared casual about it. He felt like fainting. He was getting married against his own will, both his shikis have betrayed him, and Tsuzuki's _shikis_ were _flirting_ with _his father._ Even in his own head thinking about it, he could not help stressing those important words.

"Hisoka?" Genbu prompted.

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka jumped. "Eh?!" Hisoka asked loudly, blinking.

"Do you also accept Asato as your husband—"

"You mean I'm supposed to be the wife forever?!" Hisoka yelped, eyes wide.

"You can always show Tsuzuki who's boss when you're married," Rikugou told him, adding a wink. "If you know what I mean."

Hisoka blushed. "But—"

"—whom you will love, honor and respect?"

Frantically, Hisoka looked around, tried to find a friendly face in the crowd. All of them watched him expectantly, except for Watari who was still weeping and Kurikara who was glaring at him and tugging at his _obi._ "I think so?" he hedged.

Apparently, this was a good enough promise for Genbu because he continued, "Of course, we, being Tsuzuki's faithful divine shikis, have our own rules that we wish to ask of you."

Suddenly, the room became tense and Hisoka became aware that all of Tsuzuki's shikigamis were staring at him seriously. Souryuu, Suzaku, and Touda have even abandoned their glaring fest and turned to him instead. Taiyou was uncharacteristically still next to Rico, who was trembling unsteadily and Kijin stood next to Taimou and Bouchin, who carried Tenkou. Rikugou then said loudly, "Kurosaki Hisoka."

"Yes!" Hisoka replied just as loud.

"Do you vow to protect Tsuzuki with your own powers, to make him realize his true worth, to make him love his second life and be thankful for it, and to stand by him even if his past and future threatens to consume him?" Genbu looked serious.

Shocked at the gravity of the demands, Hisoka turned to each shiki, measuring their gazes as the words reverberated in his head. It took some time for the words to finally sink in, for Hisoka to actually realize what were the demands Tsuzuki's shikis were asking him. He felt a something hum in his blood, coursing through his veins, throbbing with his heartbeat. He felt dizzy and happy at the same time. He would not fail them after everything they've done for him. He could not help the answer that came out of his lips because they were the truth: "Of course!"

Suddenly, Byakko was beside Rikugou as he demanded, "Do you also promise to protect him from evil maniacs and hentais who want to molest him and do evil things to his body and mind?!"

"BYAKKO!" Tsuzuki shouted, face red.

"You need to ask?!" Hisoka retorted, insulted.

"Just making sure," the white tiger assured him, flashing him a grin, then "Oof!" as Genbu's staff connected to his crotch. He keeled over, moaning.

"Everyone keeps stealing my light," the old man complained before he beamed up to the two shinigamis. "WELL! I guess this is finished. You're now married. Kiss! Kiss!" He leered just as Rikugou hit his head with a thick book.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka then turned to each other, the younger shinigami's hands folded over his new husband. Tsuzuki grinned and leaned forward to plant a small yet loud kiss on Hisoka's lips. "Thank you, Hisoka," he murmured.

"Shut up," Hisoka said crossly. Despite it, a small smile was playing on his lips.

From the crowd came Watari's sob: "I love happy endings!"

**~ the end ~**

**omake 2's omake:**  
**How Tatsumi and Watari got the manager guy in the bank to transfer all the money from Nagare's account to Hisoka's.**

The Bank Manager is having a very good day in his office when someone walks in. He spares the person a glance before he balks and hurries towards the person who was looking around with a rather imposing look.

**Manager:** (completely surprised) Ku—Kurosaki-san?!

**Nagare:** (seriously) Yes, it is I.

**Manager:** We thought…that is, we've received news that… (takes out a handkerchief and nervously wipes sweat away from his forehead)

**Nagare:** That I was ill? (flatly)

**Manager:** That—that you were, well…I don't really believe rural rumors, of course, but they said that…you were…_dead._ (he sounds embarrassed)

**Nagare:** I suppose now you know how reliable rumors can be.

**Manager:** (confused) Well, of course. I didn't really…that is, but the people in—

**Nagare:** (interrupts coldly) Either way, what's done is done. I have come for something that is of the utmost importance. I need to withdraw all my money and transfer it to my son's account.

(The manager balks at his words.)

**Manager:** Your—your son?!

**Nagare:** (still deadly serious) Yes.

**Manager:** The—Kurosaki Hisoka, master?

**Nagare:** Yes.

**Manager:** (Again wiping sweat from his brow, apparently wondering if the man he is talking to was insane) But…your son…many years ago have passed away…(He stops, as if afraid to reveal this.)

**Nagare:** (shakes his head impatiently) No, he's not! He's right—(He pauses as he looks around, then appears furious. The manager "eeps!" and wishes he can hide) At least, he _was _right here.

(Just in time, the door of the bank flies open and a teenage boy makes his entrance, holding up his hands in an attempt to be dramatic.)

**Hisoka:** (very, very cheerfully) Hello, everyone! I'm back!

(Everyone in the bank stops and stares at the child whom they've only heard about and have never really seen; the bank manager, however, has his stare exchange from first to Hisoka to Nagare and back again. He looks very confused.)

**Nagare:** (furiously) Where were you?!

**Hisoka:** (pouty) Don't need to have a fit, _Daddy._ I rode the Eno Den! It was soooo cool! I felt like I was living in the 30's! (His face breaks into a grin.) Besides, 003 loved it.

(For the first time, the manager notices the owl nuzzling the boy's neck lovingly. If it was possible, his eyes grew wider.)

**Nagare:** (rolling his eyes) Anyway, the manager and I have just been talking about transferring all my money to your account.

**Hisoka:** (jumps up and down excitedly) Yeah! Go on, Daddy! Are the papers here yet? (He turns to the manager.)

(The manager begins to fuss as he motions them to his office where he types some code on the computer then hands a set of papers to Nagare.)

**Manager:** You are supposed to sign here and here, and your son will sign here.

**Nagare:** (looking at the papers and nodding to find they are acceptable) I see. Oh, no, thank you, I have my own pen. (mutters) _Thank god Watari encrypted Nagare's signature here so it'll still be legitimate._

(Meanwhile, the manager has found out that Hisoka is a talkative teenager.)

**Hisoka:** …but I tripped and fell and 003 kept laughing and laughing and I kept yelling—and everyone was staring, but a really cute girl liked her (and he pats 003) so she gave us cotton candy and we shared it…I saw a really old-fashioned bookstore in the next avenue, do you think they still offer hand-copied and bound books? I've been looking for any scientific journals dating from the 1920's and before…is that your wife? So cute! And your son? Really handsome fellow, isn't he? Is he already in college? Uwaa! Maybe he'd like to date? Oh, oh! I didn't mean to say like _that_, but maybe he'd like to _double _date. I haven't really been—

(The manager, however, interrupts nicely, as if politely making conversation)

**Manager:** How interesting that you have a Kanto accent, did you go to school there?

(Nagare and Hisoka freeze and turn to each other.)

**Hisoka:** (eyes wide as he waves his arms) No! Well, _yes_, I had a tutor who's _really_ interesting and he has a Kanto accent and I just followed him! Yes, yes, that's what it is! (He laughs although he looks at his father as he does so.)

**Manager:** (blinking at the father and son who are shooting intense looks at each other) I…see. (He resolves not to ask any more questions.) Then, please, Kurosaki Hisoka-san, sign here.

(Hisoka breaths what suspiciously sounds like a sigh of relief as he takes his father's pen and signs the papers. A few minutes later, the pair walk out of the bank, Hisoka practically skipping and Nagare balefully trying to ignore the younger man tugging at his yukata sleeves.)

**Hisoka:** (cheerfully but low enough not to be heard by anybody) I _told _you my illusion and voice-changer device would work!

**Nagare:** (coldly) But you almost blew it with your accent!

**Hisoka** (who is really Watari in disguise, looks hurt): Hey, I can't really take it away, right? It's already in me!

**Nagare** (who is really Tatsumi in disguise, looks furious): You could have at least tried to act! You _know_ Kurosaki-kun is going to hurt you when he learns you were acting like a complete idiot using his body?

**Watari:** Yup! But in the meantime, he'll be too busy with his wedding plans, won't he? And you won't tell him, right?

**Tatsumi:** (shaking his head) You should not assume anything, Watari-san.

**Watari:** (tugging at Tatsumi's arm) Come on! Let's go ride the Eno Den again before we go back to Meifu. I don't want to be there when Saya and Yuma get their hands on _bon_.

**Tatsumi:** Watari-san! You can't order me around…

(The voices trail away as the two shinigamis disappear into the throng of people.)

~ * ~

**omake 2's omake 2:  
Two lost friends.**

During the reception, Byakko iss happily bouncing around, scarfing down every edible dish he can grab when he bumps into someone.

**Byakko:** (mouth full of food) Moof, ekfuf me! ("excuse me!")

**Terazuma:** Watch where you're... (he stops when he notices Byakko is staring at him with wide eyes and becomes nervous with the scrutiny) Uh-- I'm sorry, I--

(Suddenly, Byakko launches himself to Terazuma, dropping all food and causing everyone to stare in stunned silence.)

**Byakko:** (shouting) Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan! It _is_ you!!

**Terazuma: ** (surprised) Wh--what?! (He suddenly changes to Kagan Koku Shungei, a handsome shinigami in human form although it is obvious his original form is of a sleek cat)

**Kuro:** (throwing his arms around Byakko) Byakko-chan! Byakkoooooo!! It's been a long time!! (they hug)

**Byakko:** I never thought I'd see you again!!

**Kuro: **Me too, me too!

(the two start babbling away)

**Wakaba:** (sniffing as she wipes the tears in her eyes) A beautiful reunion!

**Rico and Taiyou:** The end!! (heart heart)

~ * ~

Wow, that was long and completely out of control! I suppose Baaya, who was been thinking Souryuu should get married, will be happy now that Souryuu is trying to entice Nagare? ^_^'  
**More notes:** Supposedly, it was just Souryuu flirting with Nagare, but I kept thinking that Touda is more compatible with Nagare because he's a serpent god (of course, Yatonogami is an evil serpent god keeping himself in Nagare's body, and some of his characteristics might have rubbed of on him, right?). Like attracts like, after all. I don't really think they'll _date_ each other. I just thought it would be fun for two shikis fighting for Nagare's attention in front of Hisoka.

I'm sorry everyone was OOC. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
